Star Wars: Padme and Leia Shemale Porn Fanfic
by HotSexyFace
Summary: This is a story about Padme being sucked into another dimension and becomes a shemale. She also meets her future daughter along the way...
1. Padme's New Dick

Padme Amidala opened her eyes. She could see the lights of Corasuant peer in through the blinds. She was really comfortable in her queen size bed. She was naked. She likes she sleep without clothes on. She always found it more comfortable.

She turned over. Her husband, Anakin, was laying next to her. Padme smiled. She then pulled the covers off of her. She stood up and walked out of her bedroom.

She walked into the kitchen. She got herself some water. She began to drink it. She then walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked over at the giant opening into their home. Anakin's ship was over there.

Padme thought about her naked body shown off to everyone. It didn't seem to bother her. Padme took another sip of her water.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked. Padme looked over to see that her husband standing behind the couch. "I was just getting some water." Padme replied. Anakin walked around the couch and sat next to his wife. "Someone could see you." Anakin said as he put his hand on Padme's pussy lips. He began to rub them soflty. Padme let out a soft moan.

Padme turned her head towards Anakin. She pressed her lips softly against his. They both let out a moan. Anakin then slid his fingers inside Padme's soaking wet love hole. This drove Padme crazy!

Padme then got off the couch. She got on her knees. She pulled her husbands pants down. She wrapped her hand around Anakin's dick. He let out a moan. Padme began stroking it gently.

Padme leaned in and licked the head. She swirled her tongue around it. Anakin let out another moan. Padme then wrapped her lips around the tip. She began to suck on it softly.

Padme then slid down even further onto her husbands throbbing cock. She sucked it up and down. She pushed down even further so she was deepthroating Anakin's cock.

Anakin then pulled his dick out of his wife's mouth. Padme climbed on top of Anakin. She slowly sat down on his cock. They both let out a moan. Padme started going up and down on his cock.

She started going faster and faster. Padme's pussy was soaking wet. She started to make out with Anakin again while fucking his dick.

Padme loved the feeling of a dick inside of her! She could feel Anakin's dick start to pump. She hopped off of his dick and shoved it into her mouth. Anakin moaned as he blew his load into Padme's mouth.

Anakin let out a grunt as he slowly pulled his dick out of his young wifes mouth. Padme leaned up and kissed his husband. "Let's go back to bed." Padme said. Anakin smiled. He got up and walked back into the bedroom.

Padme started walking towards the bedroom door. Suddenly a red rift opened in the middle of the floor. Padme turned around. She screamed as she got pulled into the rift. The rift closed.

"Padme!" Yelled Anakin as he ran into the living room. Padme wasent there. It was as if nothing happened.

Padme opened her eyes. She looked up at the bright blue sky. She sat up. She looked around. She was laying in a field of grass on her home planet of Naboo. Padme then realized she was completely naked.

Her mouth then dropped. She realized she now has a penis. It was nice and hard. Padme wrapped her hand around her cock. "What the hell is going on?" Padme said to herself.

"You've entered a different dimension." Said a voice. Padme looked to her right to see a teenage looking girl walking towards her. She was wearing a white gown. Padme stood up. She tried to cover her Dick.

"How did I end up here? Why do I have a dick?" Padme asked. The girl smiled. "All questions will be answered eventually. You don't have to hide your body, I have one too." The girl said as she lifted part of her gown, revealing her semi erect cock.

Padme looked really confused. "Follow me." The girl said. Padme followed her. "My names..." Padme started to say before she got interrupted. "Padme. Yes I know. I've been expecting you." She girl said. Padme looked even more confused.

"What's your name?" Padme asked as they started to walk up a grassy hill. The girl turned around. "My name is Leia."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Lake House

Padme finished walking up the hill. She paused to catch a breath. "Leia. That's a nice name." Padme said. Leia smiled. "Thank you." She replied. Leia continued walking.

"Where are we going?" Padme asked. Leia turned around. "We're going to your house." Leia said with a smile. She continued walking. "Umm...ok? How do you know where I live?" Padme asked.

Leia stopped. She turned around. "Let's just say I'm from your dimension. We know each other in the future." Leia said. "Who are you then?" Padme asked. Leia turned back around and continued walking. "That is for you to find out." She said.

The two young girls continued walking through the plains of grass for another 30 minutes.

"Hold on a second. I have to pee." Leia said. She pulled up her gown with one hand and held her dick with the other. She started to piss on the grass. Padme stared in curiosity.

Leia then pulled her gown back down. "I have to pee too." Padme said. Leia smiled. She looked at her mothers semi erect cock. "Then pee." Leia said. Padme grabbed her dick. She aimed it at the ground. She then began to piss. Leia watched as her mother pissed out of her penis.

Padme then wiggled her penis a little bit when she was done. They kept walking. They walked up another hill. They then saw Padme's house across a lake. "We're almost there." Leia said. Padme smiled.

They started walking towards the water. There was a boat down by the bank. Padme hopped on the boat. Leia then got on. She began rowing over to the dock at Pamde's house.

Padme then hopped off the boat and onto the dock. Leia followed. They walked up to Padme's house. Leia opened the door. They both walked in. Nobody was home.

"Where's my family?" Padme asked. She turned around and looked at Leia. "Thay aren't in this dimension." Leia said. "Oh." Padme replied. She walked around the house and observed it.

She walked over to the elevator. She took it up to her room. She then walked in her room. She opened up her closet and found clothes in there. She put them on.

Padme went back downstairs. "I see you found some clothes." Leia said. "Yeah, I didn't want my boobs and dick to be flopping around all day." Padme said with a laugh. Leia laughed. "I wouldn't mind. I think you have some nice boobs." Leia said as she walked into the living room. Padme followed.

"Me? Have nice boobs? I don't think so." Padme said. Leia sat down on the couch. "Trust me, you do. Also your ass as well." Leia said. Padme blushed. "Thanks." She said as she sat down next to Leia on the couch.

Leia noticed Padme has a bulge in her pants. "I bet you're wondering what having a dick is like?" Leia said. Padme smiled. "Yeah. I'm really good with my fingers but now I have to try something new." Padme said.

"I've mastered it by now." Leia said. Padme smiled. "Could you maybe...teach me how to pleasure myself?" Padme asked. Leia smiled. "Of course I will." Leia said.

Leia slid Padme's pants down. Leia stared at her mothers beautiful erect cock. Leia wrapped her hand around it. Padme let out a small moan.

"The key is all in the wrist." Leia said as she began stroking Padme's cock. "Mmhm that feels good." Padme moaned softly. Leia smiled. She continued stroking.

"Does this feel ok?" Leia asked as she started to stroke faster. Padme smiled. "It sure does!" Padme replied. Leia leaned down and licked the tip of Padme's dick. Padme looked down at Leia. "You said you would only show me how to jerk my Dick." Padme said. Leia smiled."Just sit back and relax." Leia said. Padme smiled. She laid back and closed her eyes.

Leia licked up and down Padme's shaft. Padme moaned louder. Leia continued to lick the tip.

Leia then wrapped her lips around the tip of her mothers cock. She started to suck on the head. This drove Padme crazy. Leia then slowly slid down her mothers shaft. She began to give her a blowjob.

"Mmhm! You sure know how to blow a dick!" Padme said with a smile. Leia continued to give her mom a blowjob. She went up and down her mothers shaft. Leia began to go faster and faster.

"I'm gonna cum!" Padme screamed. Leia then began deepthroating Padme's cock. She then shot her hot sticky load down her daughters throat. Padme let out a sigh. Leia swallowed it all.

Leia slowly lifted her mouth off of Padme's Dick. She looked up at Padme. "Did you enjoy that?" Leia asked. "Of course I did! That felt amazing! How did you learn to be so good?" Padme asked. Leia smiled. "Let's just say there's a lot of guys where I come from." She said.

Leia then stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go swim in the lake." She said. Padme looked up at Leia. "I'll go too." She said with a smile. Padme got up from the couch.

Leia walked out of the living room. Padme followed. They then walked through the kitchen."I guess I don't need this anymore." Leia said as she dropped her gown on the floor. She smiled at Padme and then continued walking out of the house.

Padme followed Leia to the docks. She stared at Leia's perfect asscheeks the whole entire way there. They both got on the dock. Leia jumped in the water. "Come on in! The water feels fine!" Leia shouted. Padme smiled at Leia and then jumped into the lake...


	3. A Dick In The Butt

Padme lifted her head from under the water. She wiped her eyes off. She looked over at Leia. She starting swimming over to her. Padme could then feel Leia's hard cock rub against her leg when she got right in front of Leia.

"Sorry." Leia said. Padme smiled. "You're fine!" Padme said. Padme then took her arm and grabbed Leia's Dick underwater. Leia looked up at Padme. Leia smiled. Padme began slowly stroking Leia's cock.

Leia let out a soft moan. She leaned in and kissed Padme on the lips. They both smiled. Padme began stroking faster.

Padme grabbed one of Leia's boobs. She squeezed it softly. Leia let out another and Padme began making out. They both moaned. Padme was now stroking Leia's cock extremely fast.

Padme could feel Leia's cock start to pump. Leia let out a gasp. She then shot her load into the lake water. She let out a sigh. Padme smiled. "Feeling better?" Padme asked. "Much better!" Leia replied with a smile.

The two girls stared into each other's eyes. They then leaned in and began to kiss each other again. They slowly moved their tongues around in each other's mouths. They both moaned.

They continued making out for another 5 minutes and then decided to get out. They dried off and then went back inside of Padme's house. They both sat down on the couch next to each other. They sat there in silence for a while.

"So...do you have a special someone?" Leia asked. Padme looked up at Leia. She then started to remember all about Anakin. "Yeah. His name is Anakin." Padme said with a smile. "I see." Leia replied. The both remained silent for a few seconds.

"How big is he?" Leia asked softly. "I'm sorry what?" Padme replied. "How big is he?" Leia asked louder. Padme thought about it. "About 7-8 inches." Padme said. Leia smiled. "Damn that's big." She replied. "Yeah." Padme replied.

There was some more silence between them. Leia turned over to her side. Her ass was clearly visible to Padme. She could see Leia's asshole. "Mmhm." Padme said softly. Leia turned towards Padme."What's wrong?" Leia asked. "It's nothing...its just, you have a sexy asshole." Padme said.

Leia smiled. "Thank you." She said while blushing. Padme smiled. "I've always wondered what it tastes like." Leia said. Padme looked up at her. "Well I could do that for you." She said.

Leia then laid back on her back. She spread her legs apart. Padme leaned her head down. She stuck her tongue out and licked Leia's asshole. Leia moaned. Padme continued to kick Leia's asshole.

Padme spread Leia's asshole out a little more and then stuck her tongue inside it. She slid her tongue back and forth and tongue fucked her in the ass. This turned Leia on.

"I have an idea." Leia said. Padme smiled. "Alright." She said. Leia leaned up and pushed Padme on her back. Leia then wrapped her hand around Padmes cock. It has pre cum dripping out the tip. Leia licked it off the tip. This made Padmes muscles tense.

Leia then put her mouth on Padme's cock. She began to suck her off. Padme let out a moan. Leia continued to suck. She made sure to make Padme's dick soaking wet with her saliva.

Leia then got back on her back. Padme scooted towards her. Her dick was covered with spit. "Now I want you to stick it in my ass." Leia sad. Padme liked the sound of that. She smiled.

Padme grabbed her soaking wet dick and placed it at the enterence of Leia's asshole. She slowly pushed it inside. Padme and Leia both gasped.

Padme slowly thrusted inside of her daughters asshole. She loved the feeling of Leia's tight butthole clenching around her cock. Padme finally now realized what it is like to fuck a girl. Padme then starting thrusting faster.

Padme grabbed Leia's asscheeks with both of her hands as she pounded her dick in and out of her. She squeezed her asscheeks. Leia let out another moan.

Padme didn't know what to think. This was the best feeling she's ever had. She never wanted to stop fucking Leia.

Leia's asshole began to tighten. She began to breathe deeply. Leia let our one last gasp as she shot another load onto the couch. Padme couldn't control herself either. Leia's even tighter asshole was too much for her to handle. Padme moaned as she emptied her sperm inside of Leia's asshole.

Padme leaned down next to Leia with her cock still in her ass. They began to spoon together on the couch. Leia turned her head towards Padme. They stared into each other's eyes. They could tell this was the start of something amazing.


End file.
